An Uzumaki Christmas
by spazzgirl
Summary: it's Christmas time at the Uzumaki's! What could possibly go wrong? Pairings: NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaTema, and ChoIno. Merry Christmas everyone!


**An Uzumaki Christmas**

**Hey guys, Spazzgirl here with a brand new spanking one-shot! This time, it's featuring the entire NaruSaku family featuring some other pairings and their kiddies!**

**This is my gift for all of you wonderful people. Anyways here are the pairings for this story**

**NaruSaku**

**SasuHina (I know it's a crackship but I love these two even though I'm a SasuKarin shipper)**

**ChoIno (I really love these two)**

**ShikaTema**

**GaaraxMatsuri**

**Ages:**

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai, Kiba, and Shino: 37**

**Temari, Lee, and Tenten: 38**

**Kakashi,Yamato, Gai, and Shizune: 51**

**Tsunade: 75 (she still has her youthful appearance but still shows signs of aging)**

**NaruSaku Kids:**

**Shinachiku: 9**

**Konohana: 6**

**SasuHina kid:**

**Honoou: 6: he's a exact replica of Sasuke except his hair is more tamed and he has his mother's personality**

**ChoIno kid:**

**Chokichi: 9: looks like Chouji but has Ino's eyes**

**ShikaTema kids:**

**Shikidai: 10: same as manga**

**Chie: 9: has dark brownish hair, and dark brown eyes**

**GaaraxMatsuri kid:**

**Kazuhiko: 9: exact replica of Gaara but has his mother's eyes**

***Slumps* ugh finding out about the characteristics of some of these kiddies is hard, everyone should know about Shinachiku and Konohana. Yes Shikidai is the only canon kid here, BITE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own Naruto or any of the OC babies**

**Summary: **it's Christmas time at the Uzumaki's! What could possibly go wrong?

**ENJOY!**

The sound of laughter could be heard within the small Uzumaki mansion. The sound of small children running could also be heard, while the older folks chatted as they caught up with one another. Sasuke took it upon himself to watch the children and made sure that they didn't break anything, because everyone knew about Sakura's monstrous wrath and did not want to face it, especially during the holiday.

"UNCLE DUCKBUTT!" The Uchiha winced at the nickname. Looking down, he was met with the cerulean orbs of his god-daughter. "Can Honoou and I go outside and play in the snow?"

Sasuke looked at his son, despite being a child of an Uchiha, he definitely took after his mother. He knew how shy Honoou could be when it came to asking his father for something.

"Alright, just make sure you two bundle up warmly." He placed a gentle hand on her head.

"Yay, thank you." Sasuke watched with an amused smirk as his son was dragged by his rival's daughter.

He could clearly see how much Honoou cared for Konohana and perhaps even love her one day as they got older. Sasuke softly chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny," turning around, his eyes soften as he laid his gaze upon his wife. "If I may ask."

"Just thinking about the dobe's reaction if our kids ever got together."

"You mean Honoou-kun and Konohana-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yep."

The Uchiha matriarch smiled. "They definitely would be cute together."

Everyone was surprised about Sasuke and Hinata ending up together, not even Ino knew about this either. It was during a solo mission Hinata was doing that she had bump into the Uchiha. For some reason the two of them would run into each other, while Sasuke was against it, Hinata wanted to learn about the Uchiha. After a while they found out how much they had in common, it wasn't until Sasuke witnessed Naruto asking out Hinata on a date, and blurted out how the blonde didn't deserve the violent haired girl. The Uchiha realized, during their many random encounters, how much Hinata meant to him, even if they've only known each other for a little while, for some reason, Sasuke felt safe around Hinata.

"OI TEME!" The two turned around and saw Naruto walking out into the den. "LET'S DRINK!"

"Naruto, you've had enough already," the Uzumaki matriarch scolded her husband. "That's enough eggnog for you tonight."

"Better listen to your wife Naruto, you know how troublesome women can be," Shikamaru drawled out, only to be hit by his own wife, in which their second child Chie giggled at this.

"You wanna run by that me once more." Temari growled which caused her husband to roll his eyes.

"Man adults are some troublesome," the group of four turned around and saw the firstborn of Shikamaru and Temari, "can't we just get through the day without you guys fighting."

"Daaad, you're so embarrassing." Shinachiku groaned. He hated it when his father got drunk because he acted a lot stupid than normal.

A knock could be heard on the door, Sasuke opened it and was met with grinning faces.

"HEY GUYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ino, Chouji, Chokichi, Kiba, Tenten, Matsuri, and Kazuhiko greeted, while Akamaru happily barked.

"CHRISTMAS TIME, IS THE TIME TO SHOW THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai and Lee cried out.

Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Shino, and Gaara all gave a small wave or nod.

"Hey guys, welcome," cried out the 7th Hokage and hiccupped a bit.

"Seems like Naruto-san has already started drinking the eggnog," Sai pointed out as Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke.

The Uchiha patriarch just rolled his eyes. "Oi dobe, get the hell off of me."

"Aww Sasuke," Naruto whined drunkenly, "You're just jealous because I can hold down my liquor much better than you."

"Is that a challenge," Sasuke asked.

The blonde grinned, "Yeah."

"Fine," if there was one thing Sasuke hated being called, besides Uncle Duckbutt, was a lightweight.

Sakura sighed as she watched the two brother/rival head towards the kitchen.

The rosette turned to Sai, "Can you make sure they don't find the sake?"

"WE FOUND THE SAKE!" Naruto cried out in the other room.

Sakura groaned, "Ugh just make sure they don't kill each other." Sai nodded and head towards the other room. "I swear our husbands can be such idiots," she complained to Hinata.

The violet haired woman couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, but they're like that only around each other."

Sakura turned around as she heard laughter coming from her son, emerald eyes soften as she watched Shinachiku rustle Kazuhiko's red hair. She was happy that her son was able to form a great bond with Gaara's son.

"Hey, if they're getting drunk, I'm game," Kiba happily cried out as he and Akamaru ran towards the other room.

"This night is going to get very rowdy." Shina muttered under his breath.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei, let us show Naruto-kun the power of youth!" Lee cried out.

"Yes Lee, we must show him the youthfulness of Christmas," Gai agreed.

"I'm pretty sure Sakura wouldn't like it, if you two got drunk at her house." Kakashi pointed at the rosette, who was giving the glare of death towards the green spandex wearers.

"Kakashi-sensei is right, you two are terrible when you guys get drunk." Tenten pointed out.

"Fine," Gai looked at Shinachiku, "then we shall show Shinachiku the youthfulness of Christmas."

The firstborn Uzumaki's eyes widened and literally ran out the house, alongside Kazuhiko, Chokichi, and Chie following behind him.

Yamato couldn't help but sigh, "I see Shinachiku inherited his mother's distastefulness for both Lee and Gai."

"WAIT SHINACHIKU-KUN, WE HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Both Gai and Lee ran after the young blonde.

Tenten couldn't help but groan, "I'll get them," she gave a small reassuring smile towards the rosette.

"Man, this party is such a drag," Shikidai decided to head outside with all the other kids.

"Poor forehead, it's too bad your son doesn't share the same youthfulness as his father," Ino teased her former rival.

"Shut up pig," Sakura hissed.

* * *

><p>"Man why do adults have to be so embarrassing," Shinachiku complained as he kicked a small pile of snow.<p>

"I don't know," Chokichi answered as he ate a bag of chips.

Kazuhiko took a seat next to his friends. "Maybe it's something we'll understand once we get older." Black eyes spotted Konohana and Honoou. "Hey isn't that your sister with Honoou?"

Emerald eyes followed where the son of Gaara was pointing out. "Yeah that's them, Shinachiku's eyes narrowed, "they better not be doing anything funny over there."

Words were too late the moment Konohana threw a snowball at her older brother. The young daughter of the Nanadaime laughed at her brother's misfortune.

"Hahaha, you look so funny Shina-chan."

Face red in embarrassment, the firstborn of Naruto and Sakura, got up and chased after his sister. "You are so going to get it, Hana-chan!"

"So Honoou-kun," the young male Uchiha was startled as Chie began to talk to him, "what's up with you and Konohana?"

"Wh-what do you mean," he asked nervously.

Grinning, she leaned down and gently poked his nose. "You like her, don't you."

Honoou blushed in embarrassment, "N-no I do-don't!"

"Chie," the second born of Shikamaru and Temari looked up to her brother, "leave him alone. You're being too troublesome."

Chie pouted and crossed her eyes, "You're the only being troublesome."

"AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" All the kids laughed as they saw Konohana shove a handful of snow down her brother's shirt.

Before Shinachiku could get his revenge, the mother's called the children inside the house for dinner.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around in the dining room and the house was filled with the laughs of friends and loved ones. All the adults laughed at the children's antics. Kakashi couldn't help but smile happily at the scene, the previous generation really surpassed the previous ones. He was also happy that Naruto accomplished everything he ever dreamed of, besides becoming the Hokage, he managed to marry the one girl he ever truly loved, and knew that Naruto's parents would be very proud of him.<p>

A knock could be heard and Sakura was greeted by Tsunade and Shizune.

"Shishou and Shizune-san," the rosette cried happily and hugged the two of them.

"Couldn't miss out on the Christmas party," the former 5th Hokage grinned.

Shizune rolled her eyes, "What she really means, is she's just here for the drinks."

"Awe, don't be such a spoil sport Shizune," Tsunade wrapped an arm around her assistant, "now where's my grandson?"

"Baa-chan!" The busty blonde's eye twitched at the familiar nickname. "You're here."

Tsunade smiled as she returned the hug Shinachiku gave her. "Of course, where's your sister."

Looking up, the young Uzumaki male grinned at her, "She's sitting with Honoou."

"Oh is that so," she grinned back.

Sakura swatted the back of Shinachiku's head, "Shina-chan, what did I tell you about teasing your sister. Besides how would you feel if she said embarrassing stuff about you and Chie?"

He grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry mom."

As they headed back to the party, everyone was greeted with a very red faced Naruto and a very drunk Sasuke.

"Sai, I thought you had this under control." Sakura growled at her other teammate.

The painter gave her a nervous smile, "I did, but then Kiba had challenged Shino to a drinking contest, and the two needed a referee."

Sakura couldn't help but groan.

"Heeeeeey Sasu*hic*uke let'sssss sing!" Naruto drunkenly suggested.

The Uchiha patriarch let out a couple of hiccups. "Dobe, you *hic* know I'd kick y*hick*your ass in karaoke."

Both Sasuke and Naruto ended up singing "All I Want for Christmas Is You." While everyone was laughing, Sakura was embarrassed as well as Hinata. Shinachiku knew that he couldn't be able to take his father seriously anymore (like he ever did). Konohana just wanted to die, and well Honoou was just shocked as he saw his father sing drunkenly. Before Sasuke and Naruto could reach the second chorus, the two ended up dropping dead on the floor, completely knocked out from too much sake and eggnog. Sighing, Sakura dragged the two teammates towards the couch, both fathers ended up sleeping against each other's shoulders.

Snickering a bit, Tsunade placed a very big ugly sweater on them that said "This is our get along sweater."

While the party was dying down, Sakura, Hinata Temari, and Ino were cleaning up. As Chie and Shinachiku were talking, it wasn't until Ino pointed out something above them. The mother's grinned secretly, but when Konohana and Honoou saw what her Aunt Ino was pointing out she grinned.

"Ooh, Shina-chan and Chie-chan are standing underneath a mistletoe." The younger rosette cried out.

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted and looked up.

Above them was a mistletoe and the two blushed.

"You know what that means, Shina-chan," Konohana sang, "you two have to _kiss_."

"Shut up Hana-chan," Shinachiku growled at his sister.

Taking the situation in her hands as she rolled her eyes, Chie placed a small kiss on Shinachiku.

"Now you both can shut up before you guys start arguing," Chie said with a blush and walked away.

Shikidai gave the young Uzumaki male a small glare, "Better take care of my sister."

"WE AREN'T EVEN DATING!" Shinachiku cried out with his own blush, he then glared at his sister. "Wait till I get you back."

Konohana eyes widened and quickly ran away from her brother. Somehow Shinachiku stayed true to his words and somehow managed to get Konohana and Honoou both under a mistletoe, somehow Naruto's fatherly instincts kicked in.

"OI WHO THE HELL IS KISSING MY DAUGHTER?!" Angry cerulean eyes laid upon the young male Uchiha.

"SHUT THE HELL UP USURATONKACHI!" Sasuke shouted angrily at the older blonde male.

"What did you say to me?" Naruto growled.

Their foreheads pressing against each other angrily.

"You heard me idiot," the older male Uchiha retorted.

Before the two could do anything, they looked down and saw the sweater they were wearing together.

"WHO THE HELL PUT THIS SWEATER ON ME?!" They both cried out, in which everyone burst into laughter.

**END**

**I finally finished this. I hope you all enjoyed this story and have a wonderful Christmas or Happy Holiday.**

**I'm sorry if any of you guys don't like the pairings I put in here. **

**Edit: 12/23/14**

**I added some scenes with the kids because I almost forgot about them. Wanted to show some interaction with the newer generation.**


End file.
